Arabian Nights Island
Arabian Nights Island is the 42nd island on Poptropica. It is the winner of the Create Your Dream Island contest and is the fourth Island to be released in episodes. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Episode 1: How Bazaar Episode 2: Lair of Thieves Episode 3: Careful What You Wish For Walkthrough Episode 1: How Bazaar You'll find yourself in the Bazaar. Ask the first guy you see there and you'll find out that the 40 thieves are ransacking the town. So now you'll need to find their secret hideout. Head right to the desert, keep going right, move to the next scene until you find yourself next to the cliffs. Jump on the sign, jump again to go up. Walk right, jump through the quicksand and avoid the skeleton. When you reach the next quicksand, drop down and enter the cave. In the cave, it's really simple, just need to push the crates to jump onto higher platforms. When you reach the ladder to your left, climb up, push another crate to jump, then run right, avoiding quicksands until you reach a skeleton holding a bag of salt. Pick it up and get out of the cave, with your Poptropican removing any possibilities of finding the 40 thieves in there. Go back to the desert and talk to the man. He will tell you if you put something valuable on the stone platform, the thieves will steal it. Interesting... now go back to the bazaar. Go to the top floor until you see a woman standing in front of the trading booth, trade the salt you have to receive the Cloth (don't worry if you trade the salt to the wrong trader, it never disappears), and walk left until you see another trader. Trade the cloth to get the Spyglass. Walk right until you see a tall tower, go to the top and place the spyglass on its holder. Now go back to the desert. Click the stone platform and choose the Salt Bag. Now go back to the spyglass, click on it. Now a ha! You'll have a full view of the desert. Move the glass around for a little bit until you see the thieves. They will throw a smoke bomb and steal the salt, but what's that little thing they left behind? It's a smoke bomb! Run back to the desert and pick up the Smoke Bomb, equip it, and press Space Bar to throw it. It'll work on any character. Go to the Bazaar, run left, and move to the next scene until you reach the palace. There are guards there, so jump on the window sills until you're to the right of the palace's door. The guards will start talking about the 40 thieves. When one of the guard moves so both of them are close to each other, press Space Bar to throw the bomb. It'll blind both of them at the same time. If you only blind one of them, the other will spot you and you must try again. So when they're both temporary blinded, very quickly, drop down and enter the palace. Oh no! What happened to it? It's destroyed. Walk left until you see the Sultan, talk to him, and he'll tell you what happened. Basically, the 40 thieves broke in and stole everything, including his precious magic lamp. But the Sultan still has something for you to work with, and begs you to find that lamp for him. He'll give you his Crown Jewel. Sweet, now go back to the Bazaar and trade it with the male trader on the top floor. He'll give you the Ivory Camel, now go down and trade the camel to the trader, he'll give you the Camel Bridle. (Another way to access the Camel Bridle is if you trade with the man with the camel with your Crown Jewel, and get a Pearl. Then, trade it with the woman that has the lamp, and she'll give you the Ivory Camel to trade for the Camel Harness) Use it on the camel to walk with it. Now go back to the desert with the camel. Be careful, if you try to run, it'll get angry and stop, in this case, just need to move closer to it. So don't run, walk. When you reach the desert, click the stone platform to put the camel on there. Go back to the bazaar, and climb the tower to reach the spyglass. Click on it and look around the desert again. The thief appears. She'll steal your camel, and this time, she'll lead it to the thieves' secret hideout. Go back to the desert and jump into the pool there, you'll say "Open Sesame," and a giant dragon head will rise above the water. Enter it. And, that should be it. Congratulations, you've completed Arabian Nights: Episode 1! But what will adventures await for you in Arabian Nights: Episode 2? Episode 2: Lair of Thieves A New Adventure! So, you should now be in the lair. Really nice place, actually. Just run down to the bottom of the area (while avoiding the thieves) and enter the hole in the ground. So, now, you'll witness a few thieves threatening an old man. They're forcing him to choose a single lamp from a whole bunch of lamps to put on a sphinx-shaped altar. If he picks the right one, they'll let him free. If he picks the wrong one, he'll be destroyed. He picks a lamp, puts in on the altar, and suddenly the cavern begins shaking and glowing with red light. Plus the voices return, whispering a thousand demonic curses. Then the old man crumbles to dust. So then, of course, you fall off from your hiding spot and the thieves spot you. Dungeon Crawler So you're in a cell, but there's a guy in the cell next to you who wants to help you. So what you have to do is find a way to free him without revealing yourself. Jump up to break the ceiling with your face. Then push the bed under the hole in the ceiling to boost yourself up into the above cell. Then push the wrecking ball into the hole and it'll crush the bed. Don't worry, you can use the ball to get back out if you fall in. A passageway is then revealed. Now what you want to do is run straight to your right and enter into the next area. There, you'll have to go downwards and walk around beneath the elevated platform in the center of the room with all the gold and jewels and miscellaneous shiny objects. Pause for a second to admire and drool over all those shiny objects. Then, very carefully, jump on the terrifying eagle-person statue. From that little place you can see the ruby-eyed man. Wait for him to turn around and then jump up onto the platform and quickly grab the clothes on the altar. Oh, and while you're at it, jump up to the top-right corner of the area. You'll find a skeleton holding a bottle of quicksilver. Take the bottle. You'll need it later. Master of Disguise! The robes look exactly like the thieves' robes, except they're white. Now run on to the next area before Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo sees you. In the next area, you'll see a pot of black oil. Jump up next to it and quickly use your white robes. You will douse the robes in black oil and use it to burn the hideout to the ground. Now you have black robes. You can use these robes to sneak past all the guards. Put on the disguise and run all the way back to the dungeon area. (Past the room full of shiny objects) Climb up the ladder closest to the exit. Then run all the way across to your left. You'll see a cell with a green pile of snake skin. Grab it and drop all the way down. Then run across the floor and clamber up the ladder to the prisoner's cell. He'll give you a delicious recipe for homemade smoke bombs! A Crafty Little Thief Now, run back to the area with all the distracting shiny objects. Jump up to the top left corner of the area. There you'll find an exit. Exit the area and you'll find yourself back in the place you started this episode in. There will be a sack of borax. Pick it up. Now, for the final ingredient-gunpowder. To get it, go to the area where you found the pot of oil. Then get past the thief leader and into the crafting room. Luckily, that room is full of gunpowder. Go get the gunpowder and craft the smokebomb according to the recipe Now you got a smoke bomb. The bomb then releases "Magic Sand" that briefly turns solid quicksand into regular quicksand. The thief locks you up in the crafting room and throws a flaming lamp in with you. The entire room bursts into flames, because there's gunpowder in it, and it burns off your very flammable disguise. Equip and use the magic sand to escape from the room and sneak back into the dungeon. (Past the very distracting room of very distracting shiny objects) The Sandman Cometh Scale up the ladder closest to the entrance and then walk along until you see solid quicksand. Throw the magic sand onto the solid quicksand and quickly run over it to sink down. Then, when you're on the level below, run to your left. You'll see solid quicksand. Throw some of the magic sand onto it. The wrecking ball on the solid quicksand will sink through and clonk out a guard on the level below. He'll drop a key. Now sink through the sand and grab the key. Now head to the left and climb down until you're on the same level as your old cell. Throw he magic sand through the bars. This'll turn the solid quicksand in your cell into wet quicksand and the wrecking ball will fall through and clonk out the guard below. Now head over to the man's cell and use the key to free him. Then, head back to the room with distracting shiny objects. Pick A Lamp! Any Lamp! So yeah. Now follow the old guy you just freed. He'll say something like "We need a distraction!" That's your cue. Throw some of that magic sand onto the solid quicksand closest to you. The coins will sink through the quicksand and poor old Ruby Gloom will run off in search of them. You have to choose the Sultan's lamp from all the other lamps. Remember: The lamp is like no other. The right lamp is the one with the dullest color and no decorations. Once you choose the right one, your prisoner friend decides to take one for the team and picks a random lamp and places it on the altar, giving you time to escape. Obligatory Chasing Minigame! Now Brutus is gonna chase you out. You'll have to run back up to the top, but this time while avoiding barrels that will knock you down.You can throw magic sand to turn solid quicksand and subdue thieves along the way. But Brutus is too good! He corners you... next to a pile of explosive barrels. You guessed it! Click the explosive barrels to roll one in his direction to knock him out. The impact will also dislodge a platform so you can climb to the top! Freedom, Not Quite So you've reached the top! Unfortunately, when you call out the password, you discover that the thieves are right in front of you. They capture you and take you back to the distracting room of distracting shiny objects, where, after lots of taunting, they force you to place the Sultan's lamp on the altar. You do as you are told, and by doing so you release an ancient demonic force hideous and powerful. Episode 3: Careful What You Wish For Genie Fever The genie is finally out. While the leader of the thieves is thinking of her wish, the tough henchman behind you stomps the ground! He wants his wish to be granted first. He wishes for the power to smash anything ''he touches and since the genie takes it "literally," things don't turn out the way he wanted He started breaking the entire cave! His wish also causes him to break the lamp, so the genie leaves after saying "I'm finally free!" The thieves started to leave one by one: the leader of the thieves disappeared in a puff of smoke, the jailer ran off, and the coin counter took some gold before leaving. You (of course) have the reflexes of a statue and are knocked out by a big rock. When you wake up, you realize that the old man from Episode 1 (next to the stone dais) saved you. He tells you that the entire town has "genie fever"! Now your mission is to capture the genie... But none of the stuff that the merchants sell is helpful. There, who do you see sitting on the sand? The henchman! He will tell you that the leader kicked him out (saying that he is useless). But, we ''might ''use his power to smash! Actually we can use it right now! Run to the rock in the sand (the rock next to the old man). It appears to be a geode rock. Wait... a geode rock? There appears to be something inside. We need to somehow break it. Good thing we know someone who can do it pretty easily... Give the rock to the henchman, he'll smash it, and give you the crystals inside it. You have infinite amount of crystals! Geode crystals will also start your trades. Talk to the Sultan Once you have talked with the old man and got the geode crystals, before you deal with any of the trades, go to the palace and talk with the Sultan. He will mention his friend, the vivizier, who helped us escape in Episode 2 at the cost of his life. Before the sultan leaves, he will obviously tell you to ''not ''go poking around. And as soon as somebody tells us to not touch anything, we start touching, right? Press the "button" over the stool to open a secret door. Where does this lead? Obviously to the other rooms inside the palace! He really hid the button well. As soon as you're inside, the first thing you want to do is go right, climb up the stairs, and go through the door. The room actually looks like the bedroom of a girl. It has purple walls, a purple bed, purple ground, child's paintings, a dirty mirror and webs. It appears that the room wasn't cleaned since a loooong time! Wait a second... Isn't that the leader of the Forty Thieves? What is she doing in there? She is looking at a picture. And she is crying? Oh no. As soon as she notices you, she threatens you before she leaves. Hmmmm, the picture she was looking at actually looks happy. We might need that! Let's take it. Learning Magic Get out of the bedroom and go up the stairs once again, then head over to the right. You will have to climb more stairs... Wow. This would be such a workout in real life! You're continuously climbing stairs. Then you'll come across an open book, and a bookshelf. First, grab the book from the bookshelf: How to Win Wishes and Influence Genies. You will take a page from it, which you'll need, and then grab the big book. The Big Book of Magic! There are only two spells from this book which are used in this island. They are also the only ones that you ''can make. Out of these two, the first one we need to make is Divination Dust... Wow, Again With the Trades? You might remember the trading system from Episode 1. But instead of Salt, Geode Crystals will start our trades. We have infinite crystals! First, trade with the merchant who has the camel. For a Geode Crystal, you will get Sesame Oil. Give a Geode Crystal to the female merchant to get a Burlap Sack. Give the sack to the merchant with the camel, and he will give you the Moonstone (apparently the burlap sack is rarer than a Moonstone). But we do need the sack so give another Geode Crystal to the female merchant. Now we need Wishbone, and to get it, simply give the sesame oil. You'll get the Wishbone very easily! But we need Moon Dust and Bone Meal, not the stones. Do you know what that means? Let's break some more! Go over to the big tough henchman in the desert, and give him the Moonstone. He will break it, leaving Moon Dust behind. Give him the Wishbone and he will break it for you. Now you also have Bone Meal. If you do have the three things (moondust, bonemeal and burlap sack) you can create the Divination Dust to find the genie! Divination Dust Now, return to the secret room in the palace where you found the Big Book of Magic. Click on the crafting table (might recognize it from Episode 2) and use this recipe: Three dashes of moondust, two pinches of bonemeal, a bolt of woven fabric. You will get the Divination Dust if you did it correctly. When thrown, this bomb has a blue particle effect! Yay! Now return to the place where all the merchants are. Go over to the merchant who is selling Genie Night Lights (useless), and throw Divination Dust on the barrels next to the bags of corn kernals. The genie will leave and go towards the palace. But right as we're trying to catch him... you won't believe who heads in the same direction - the camel from Episode 1! Does it have to do with another failed wish? Apparently it does... One of the palace guards appears to have wished to be irresistible to all ladies. But didn't specify the species! As soon as the guardian runs off, the camel chases behind him and continues to lick him. Once they are outside, jump on the camel's back and throw Divination Dust on the lantern. He will leave once again... dude, they don't give a guy a break, do they? Anyways! We have to do it for the Sultan's people. Return to the place where you found the geode rock. If you look into the guy's turban, the genie appears to be hiding inside it. You have to throw Divination Dust at his face too... Yeah. The genie will leave, now to a place where you cannot catch him. The guy will give up and say that he'll get back to work inventing algebra. Of course, the compass is no good to him now! Pick it up. We'll need it. Levitation Formula The Divination Dust will no longer help, since we cannot even catch the genie anymore. Does that mean we'll give up? Never! What about - - the Levitation Formula in the Big Book of Magic? We can get the items needed to make it. First, go to the place where you set the spyglass in Episode 1. The jailer appears to be there! He says that he has spent so much of his life in prisons, and would like to see the world. But he will not let you use the telescope - simply give him the compass and let him explore the world. Before he leaves, he will give you a Skeleton Key, and will no longer prevent you from using the telescope. While looking from the telescope, who do you think you see? The one you see is no other than the all powerful genie himself! If he's up in the sky, the Levitation Formula would be helpful. To create it, we need Sesame Oil. Trade with the merchant who used to have the camel, and give him another crystal for Sesame Oil (again). Then you'll need a feather of the Roc, but it is not something you can get from these merchants. Since you have the Skeleton Key, go in front of the palace and unlock the purple chest with your key. It turns out that the Coin Counter's wish turned him into a treasure chest! You can ask if you can ransack him, and he'll let you. Grab that Golden Lamp inside him. What, a Magic Carpet? Go inside the palace once again. And if you have seen the book inside the bedroom we saw before, it is locked. But the Skeleton Key can open anything! Unlock it to see that it's not a book but a diary. Inside the diary, there is the genie's true name, "Samhal," which we need to know according to the book page we took. Finally, unlock the door of the other room (to the left). The room is called the Lamp Room. There, you will find the Roc Feather that you need. Now you have everything. The recipe for the Levitation Formula is: A single feather of the Roc, two dashes of moondust, three drops of sesame oil. Once you've done that, you'll put the formula in a flask. Oops! I dropped the bottle! Oh wait, a flying carpet? You're in a whole new world now. Using this carpet, we can finally catch Samhal the all powerful genie! Almost Done Open up your inventory and use the Magic Carpet to get on it. You can fly as high as you want! You can have some fun with it, but as we know, it's actual purpose is to help us catch Samhal. Don't waste any more time and return to the place where you found the Geode Rock... Fly up and you'll see Samhal! He will still not give up, and head to the palace. We should go too. Once you're in the secret room of the palace, a minigame will start. You have to use the mirror ground. Whenever you see something shaking (or the eyes of a picture moving) on the mirror, return to the normal view and click the item to throw Divination Dust at it. If you throw at the wrong item, your time will decrease. You have to do this a couple of times. After Samhal heads inside the Lamp Room, go after him. He is cornered so it's the perfect time to trap him. While you're about to do that, who knocks you out to grant her wish? The leader of the Forty Thieves again! She will wish for Samhal's powers, and she finally has the power to reshape the kingdom. Another minigame already? This time you have to dodge the falling objects that she summons to kill you. Once you've reached high enough, she will take it easy on you, and simply destroy the carpet. "We lived simply then, but we were happy." After you hit your head on the stone dais, you are knocked out. Right as she says she will take your soul, the Sultan comes for the rescue with the lamp! He commands her to stop, by saying "Scheherazade! Stop!." So that's her name? Scheherazade? But she then tells him to let her go, and calls him "father." There, you learn her true identity... The Sultan tells Scheherazade that they had everything they ever wanted. But she still says "Not everything..." Then the Sultan claims that she has the power to get their riches back. Apparently the sultan's eyes see nothing but gold. Samhal runs in, telling you to show the Sultan the error of his ways. Do you still remember the picture from the beginning? This is where it is used. You'll give the picture to the Sultan and he will admit that he has been so blind. Scheherazade then admits "I never wanted the life of a princess, I wanted what we had before all this. We lived simply then, but we were happy." After that, the Sultan will thank you for all your help, and gives you a chance to wish as well! You can either wish to be able to speak with animals, have a robot army of butlers, or be the worlds best banjo player. Depending on your choice, the photo will be added to your photo album (to get all three photos, restart and play twice again). After you make your wish, the Sultan wishes that he never found the lamp in the first place, rebooting the timeline. There, you can see that the vizier never died, there was no genie fever, and most importantly, the Sultan and Princess Scheherazade were happy again. Quotes "Uh... just dropping in to say hi." ''- You, Episode 2 ''"I'll teach you to sneak around!" - Scheherazade, Episode 2 "That's crazy! There's gunpowder in here!" - You, Episode 2 "I've lost count! I've lost count!" - Coin Counter, Episode 2 "Go! Now!" - The Vivizier, Episode 2 "You'll never get away with this!" - You, Episode 2 "Get on with it kid, or I'll have tiny here to teach you." - Scheherazade, Episode 2 “''I guess his plans for catching me really blew up in his face.” You, Episode 2 ''"Good things come in small packages, toots! What'll it be?" -Samhal, Episode 3 "Stay out of my way, unless you want to be part of another fireworks display!" - Scheherazade, Episode 3 "I'm not a dummy..." - You, Episode 3 "This palace is the right place for you, because you're a royal pain!" - Samhal, Episode 3 "What good are riches to me now?" - Coin Counter, Episode 3 "Not another prison... I don't want to go back..." - Samhal, Episode 3 "I've stolen my share of treasures from this dais... And now I'll take your soul!" - Scheherazade, Episode 3 "Not everything..." - Scheherazade, Episode 3 "Oh! I've been so blind!" - The Sultan, Episode 3 "I never wanted the life of a princess, I wanted what we had before all this. We lived simply then, but we were happy." ''- Scheherazade, Episode 3 ''"I had all the treasure I ever needed right here, and I was too blind to see it." ''- The Sultan, end of Episode 3 ''"Thank you for giving us another chance." ''- Scheherazade, end of Episode 3 Members Only AN Island MO 1.jpg AN Island MO 2.jpg Gallery AN Isalnd 1.jpg AN Island 4.png AN Island 2.jpg AN Island 3.jpg AN Island 5.jpg Scheherazade.png|Scheherazade, the leader of the Forty Thieves Brutus.png|Brutus, the Forty Thieves' head guard MasterOfCoin.png|The Master of Coin for the Forty Thieves TheRoom.jpg|The Room! Videos Trivia *The lamp minigame is similar to the famous chalice scene in ''Indiana Jones. * The way the barrels roll down the sloping platforms and you having to avoid them by jumping is a reference to the classic arcade game Donkey Kong. *In the scene where the leader of the thieves knocks you unconscious at the end of Episode 2, the leader of the thieves has eyelashes, which she lacked in all other scenes. * There is a coin counter on the island, whose appearance is very similar to Binary Bard's. *The island is based on the Arabian literary work, 1001 Nights or often known as Arabian Nights in English. The character Scheherazade and the Vizier are based off characters from 1001 Nights. *The final scene in the first episode is a reference to Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *The first episode was released on October 2, the second episode was released on December 12, and the final episode was released on July 3. *The scene where your character says "A magic carpet? Now I'm in a whole new world!" is a reference to the Disney film Aladdin. *Smoke bombs are used in every episode. *This island won the Create Your Dream Island contest. Category:2014 Islands Category:Arabian Nights Island Category:Episode Islands